Home Alone 3: Left At Home, Again!
by amandavg1
Summary: When Kevin's entire family is killed in a plane crash, he is taken to the orphanage of Chicago, soon to be adopted by no other than Harry and Marv. They decide to take their first X-Mas family trip to London, UK, to help Kevin out of his emotional troubles. But as clumsy as Harry and Marv are, they mistakenly leave Kevin stranded at the airport. Kevin's home alone, again!
1. Chapter 1: Kevin Packs His Suitcase

Harry and Marv are in the bathroom packing up for their trip to London, England, getting all the utilities ready on the counters such as toothbrushes, toothpaste, medicine.. Etc. Marv turns to Harry confused as he zips up the bag that was on the counter.

"Harry?" Marv questioned. "Are we forgetting something?"

"For the last time, NO!" Harry shouted at Marv who got startled. After Marv recovered from his state of shock, he finished his question,

"What about the voltage adapter thing?"

There was a moment of silence before Harry smacked Marv on the arm, really hard. Marv rubbed his arm and gave Harry a glare, "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being crummy, stupid, dumb and useless and those are your GOOD points!" Harry snapped harshly at Marv who sighed annoyed. Harry sighed as they both walked out of the bathroom. "Jesus Marv, I give you one SIMPLE task and you can't even do that right! I-"

Harry stopped scolding Marv when Kevin bolted across the hallway past them in panic, "I'm going, I'm going, I'm going!"

Once Kevin passed Marv and Harry, they just looked at each other confused.

"What was that all about?" Marv asked surprised. Harry shrugged his shoulders, just as confused as him.

"What do I look like, a mind reader, Marv?" Harry responded sarcastically as Marv rolled his eyes. "I don't know why-"

Kevin ran back past Harry and Marv down the hall again, "Excuse me!"

"Ok, something's definitely up," Harry said to Marv who gave him a confused look.

"What makes you think the kid's up to something?" Marv questioned. Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"When a 12 year old kid is running up and down a hallway panicking, something's up Marv," Harry explained to Marv. Kevin started running back and Harry held out his hand on his forehead restraining him from running down the hall again.

"Hold it!" Harry said firmly as Kevin continued to try and run, but it wasn't worth the energy, so he stopped as Harry released his hand off Kevin's forehead. Kevin took a few short breaths to try and calm down. "What on earth are you doing?!"

"I… we need... I can't… why…" Kevin said out of breath as Marv hid his smile from Harry and Kevin as best as he could. "I… need… to catch… my… breath…" Kevin took a few deep breaths to compose himself. Once he did, he took one final breath and smiled small. "Ok, I'm good… I'm trying to pack my suitcase, and I keep forgetting things."

"Oh, so that's what this is about," Harry said folding his arms. "For god sakes kid, you flew out to New York by yourself! Stayed home alone for days! Is packing a suitcase really that difficult?"

"Hey!" Kevin said feeling insulted.

"Oh give the kid a break, Harry," Marv added in defending Kevin as Harry shot him a dirty look. "I don't think many 12 year olds even know how to pack a suitcase without supervision. Or do I have to remind you about the voltage adapter?"

Harry rolled his eyes and scoffed rudely, "Oh you beat everything, Marv! You know that!"

Kevin chuckled quietly to himself. He found it quite amusing when his two new adopted parents bickered at each other, especially when Marv beats Harry at his own game. He loved how annoyed they get at each other. It keeps the memories alive of his older siblings.

"Alright, fine, we'll help you kid," Harry said and scoffed giving Marv a glare. Marv just smiled to himself amused. They walked into Kevin's room as Marv and Harry's eyes bugged out of their heads, with their mouths hanging open staring at the giant mess Kevin managed to make. Everything imaginable was scattered among the bedroom, including books and toys.

"Jeez, what happened in here?!" Harry said beginning to scold Kevin who sighed nervously. "It looks like a tornado hit this room!" Harry turned around and put his hands on his hips. "Way to go Marv. Are you satisfied now? Your plan backfired, like they always do." Harry looked back at the mess and sighed, annoyed. Kevin looked at Marv who stuck his tongue out behind Harry's back. Kevin couldn't help but laugh. Harry shot Kevin a warning look and he stopped.

"Is this funny to you, kid?" Harry said scolding Kevin, who immediately shook his head. "Was this your plan, making a mess just so we can come in here and help you?"

"Oh no sir," Kevin replied nervously.

"You ain't lyin' to me?"

"No I'm not, sir," Kevin said looking down at his feet and sighed hoping Harry would stop chewing him out for the bedroom mess.

"Ok, I believe you, let's just clean this mess up and pack your suitcase," Harry said calming down from his rage of anger and started picking up some clothes off the floor. He looked at Marv and got annoyed, "Come on, Marv! What are you, a dull lawn statue?! Start helping!"

"Ok, ok!" Marv said with a scoff, picking up some of Kevin's books.


	2. Chapter 2: Kevin's Extreme Boredom

Once Harry and Marv helped Kevin pack up his suitcase, Harry went back to finish packing up for their trip to London, England while Marv went downstairs to watch TV in the living room. Kevin started walking around upstairs, and he peeked through the door and found Harry on the phone while packing up their things. Kevin sighed bored and wandered downstairs and saw Marv watching TV on the couch. He smiled and walked in.

"What are you watching?" Kevin asked as Marv panicked and switched the channel to YTV. He struggled to come up with a good excuse that was believable to the kid. "Um, cartoons.."

Kevin gave him a disapproving look, "Liar. You just switched channels so I wouldn't be able to watch that movie you were watching!"

"Kevin, will you go find something to do!" Marv said annoyed about how smart Kevin actually is. Not much gets by him.

"There's nothing TO do!" Kevin complained as Marv rolled his eyes.

"You're a kid!" Marv said rolling his eyes. "Use your imagination or something!"

"Adults… They always make kids use their imaginations when they don't want them around," Kevin said annoyed as Marv started to feel guilty.

His face softened, "Oh kid-"

"It's alright, I'll just mess out," Kevin said feeling depressed and unwanted. He walked out of the room silently. Marv thought about going after him, but he thought that Kevin would just get over it and find something to do. He just switched the channel back to his movie.

Kevin walked back upstairs, peeked into Harry's room and saw that he was still on the phone as he was also packing. He sighed and walked in, not caring in the least that Harry was on the phone.

"Harry, Marv won't let me watch a movie with him," Kevin complained as Harry tried to ignore him, but he continued, "I'm not a little kid anymore!"

Harry rolled his eyes and scoffed. He removed his ear from the phone and faced Kevin giving him a warning signal, "Kid, I'm on the phone!"

"It doesn't even look that bad!" Kevin said, annoyed, not caring that Harry was on the phone. "He's just being mean!"

Harry scoffed again, facing Kevin, getting fed up with his constant complaining.

"Kid, can't you see that I'm busy here?!" Harry snapped harshly at Kevin. "Look, if Marv won't let you watch whatever he's watching, it's probably inappropriate! Just accept that!"

Harry sighed annoyed and went back on the phone as Kevin hopped on his bed. Harry turns around and rolls his eyes, getting impatient with Kevin.

"Kevin, get off the bed!" Harry scolded him but Kevin ignored him and grabbed a travel guide magazine to England.

"Hang up the phone and make me!"

Harry was about to lose his patience with Kevin. He felt his face turning red, and his teeth clenched together. He put the phone down temporarily and pointed to the door, in anger.

"This is the last time I'm telling you kid-" Harry started to yell but Marv entered the room. Harry looked at Marv, seeing the stupid expression on his face and sighed annoyed. He turned around and muttered, "Great, that's all I need. A bumbling idiot."

"Harry, I was thinking, we don't leave until tomorrow, so should I go buy the voltage adapter thing?" Marv asked as Harry looked at him wanting to yell at both Kevin and Marv, but he restrained himself knowing that technically, he's the adoptive father of two children.

"Marv-" Harry started through gritted teeth. "You idiot-" He looked down at Kevin who was watching him. "I mean…" Harry turns back to Marv and smiles small, "Yes Marv. That be a good idea."

Before Marv had a chance to leave the room, Kevin started complaining again, "I want to do something!"

Harry just lost it by snapping at Kevin, "Fine! You want something to do.. I'll tell you what you can do! You can go pick up all your toys in the hall! I stepped on one and ALMOST broke my NECK!"

"He was playing with the tools again," Marv added in as Kevin gave him signals and hand gestures to stop talking by cutting his throat with his hand. Harry looked at Kevin and put his hands on his hip, upset.

"Are you kidding me, I just told you not to touch the tools!" Harry scolded Kevin who sighed nervously.

"Did I hurt someone, I don't think so," Kevin replied with an attitude that annoyed Harry and Marv. "I was making a birdhouse out of the old wood."

"What?!"

"I couldn't use the wood with burnt holes in them," Kevin finished.

"Oh sweet jesus-" Harry starts losing his temper but trying very hard to restrain himself in front of his and Marv's kid. It really seemed like he had two children, with Marv always around. It's been a couple months since they adopted Kevin, and it's been very stressful which causes Harry to lash out at both of them.

"Should I get the voltage adapter now or-?"

Harry completely lost it, grabbed Kevin and handed him to Marv who looked at him surprised.

"Here's a voltage adapter!" Harry snapped harshly at Marv.

Harry shut the door behind them.

Marv put Kevin down instantly, panting from the weight.

"Jeez kid, you weigh a ton!" Marv said catching his breath. "I guess you are coming with me."

"But I don't know what a voltage adapter is!" Kevin complained as Marv rolled his eyes annoyed. "I never used one in my whole life!"

"Tough, kid," Marv said as they walked down the stairs. "You don't have to whine about everything. Are you an idiot?"

"No, I'm not an idiot!" Kevin whined as they both reached the bottom of the stairs. "I'm just bored."

Empathy is generated for Kevin because he is being ridiculed.

"Look kid, you are always bored, so try and make use of what you have!" Marv finally said, trying to remain calm and casual for Kevin.

"Well excuse me, I'm a lot smaller and younger than you!" Kevin snapped at Marv with an attitude. "It's hard when you're an only child trying to entertain yourself!"

"Look, I get it kid, I was once your age too," Marv said feeling some empathy for Kevin who is now an only child. "Now, just get your shoes on, things will get better."

Marv walked to the nearby closet by the front door to get his shoes and coat out. Kevin formed fists in his hands, making a furious facial expression and shouts, "This house is so boring everyday, it makes makes me sick! When I grow up and get married I'm having a dozen kids, you hear me?!" Kevin started jumping up and down on the stair steps. "A dozen kids! A dozen kids!"

Marv glances at Kevin who is jumping on the steps in a toddler tantrum. He shakes his head, disapprovingly at his behaviour, but Marv knew Kevin would calm down after a moment. Harry, in amazement and with mouth agape, watches Kevin as he jumps up and down on the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3: Kevin's Punishment

Later on in the evening, a pizza delivery car is recklessly driven down the street. It pulls into the front of Kevin's house, then hits the metal lawn boy stature, knocking it to the ground. A the side of the car is painted: "LI TTLE NERO DELIVERS. 20 MINUTES OR YOU DON'T PAY." The pizza delivery boy runs out of the car and picks up the metal lawn boy statue.

There is a knock on the front door. Harry walks into the room from the kitchen and opens the door and lets in the pizza delivery boy.

"Ok that is $22.50," the Pizza boy responds. Harry looks at him in shock.

"For two medium pizzas?!"

"Yes sir," the Pizza boy said starting to feel uneasy. Harry groans and pulls out his wallet and pays the man $25. "Keep the change."

The Pizza boy sighs and leaves the house, but when he turned around to say something, Harry has already shut the door. The boy thought that was quite rude, but that's the former burglars for ya.

Kevin runs downstairs yelling "Pizza, pizza," waving his hands in the air. He runs past Harry and into the kitchen. Harry sighed and brought the pizzas in. Kevin sat down at the table waiting eagerly for the pizza. Harry and Marv opened the pizzas and put them on the table. Kevin looked for the plain cheese, but he didn't see any. Did they forget his favorite kind of pizza?

"Did you guys order me a plain cheese pizza?" Kevin asked.

"Oh yeah, um, we were kid, but they were out of cheese pizzas," Harry replied. "They're gone."

Kevin just stares at the pizza, then his adopted parents, then back at the pizza. He becomes furious of the lack of attention he has been receiving, and when he did get some, it was half the time, negative. He saw them eating the pizzas he didn't like. Ever since his family died in the plane crash, he felt like he wasn't receiving enough positive attention he deserved. It built up in his head over a long period of time, and now it's reached its peak.

Kevin got mad, and started picking out the pepperoni's and the extra toppings. Then after a moment, he slipped on his chair and knocked over Harry's Pepsi bottle. It spilled all over the pizzas and table, and started dripping on the floor. When Kevin tried to reposition himself on the chair, his right leg slipped from under his left, and accidentally knocked a box of pizza onto the floor. Some of the pizzas fell out of the boxes covered with Pepsi.

"Ops…" Kevin muttered, knowing full well he was going to get in trouble for this mess.

"Jeez kid, what is the matter with you?!" Harry scolded Kevin as Marv got up with started wiping the table down with a cloth.

"You started it, I, um-" Kevin tried but with the looks on his parents faces, he wasn't going to get anywhere. "I wanted cheese pizza…"

"Get upstairs now!" Harry scolded him. Kevin ignored him and pouted, sitting on his chair with his arms crossed.

"Kevin, upstairs!" Marv intervened, also annoyed.

Kevin sighed as he got off his chair and Harry was leading him upstairs as Marv stayed behind to clean up the mess on the table and floor. Harry leads Kevin up the stairs.

"You are the only one in this house that causes trouble!" Harry snapped harshly at Kevin who sighed nervously.

"What about Marv?" Kevin asked.

"That's different!" Harry said after a moment of silence.

"I'm the only one getting dumped on," Kevin whined.

"You are the only one making everything humiliating, now get upstairs!" Harry said standing by the door of the attic.

"I am upstairs, dummy!"

"Watch your language, kid!" Harry snapped losing his temper with Kevin now since he caused too many incidents today. He opened the door to the attic. Kevin looked up the dark stairway and gulped, scared.

"The Attic?"

"Go!"

"It's scary up there," Kevin replied scared.

"Don't be a baby, kid," Harry said and scoffed.

"I'm sorry," Kevin replied making a puppy dog face to Harry who rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Apologies mean nothing, kid," Harry said before pointing upstairs. "It's too late, get upstairs!"

Kevin started stomping up the stairs and mutters, "My family hated me, you hate me, Marv hates me, everyone hates me."

"If you don't like us, maybe you should go back to the orphanage," Harry responded in the heat of the moment. Kevin turns around full of emotional anger from the stairway.

"I don't want to back to the orphanage. I don't want any orphanage or a family. They all suck!"

Harry started to get even more angry that Kevin was not only insulting them, but he is continually throwing a tantrum and making situations a lot worse.

"You can just stay up there!" Harry snapped harshly. "I don't want you downstairs for the rest of the NIGHT!"

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Alright. I don't want to see you or Marv for the rest of my whole LIFE! Why did I let you two adopt me?! You tried to kill me in New York, and broke into my house the year before! I'm better off alone than with a couple of morons!"

After Kevin finished shouting, Harry felt a surprising feeling. Once Kevin said those things about him and Marv, a overflow of sadness hit him. A sadness that he and Marv did to the kid, and in return, what does he do? After showering them with love and affection, insult them and being incredibly disrespectful and rude. Threatening to leave them, for good. Harry took a minute compose himself after Kevin shouted all those nasty things to him and Marv. He faced Kevin who glared at him.

"You'd feel pretty terrible if you woke up without one soul to care about you," Harry said through gritted teeth, holding back his tears. Kevin scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"No I wouldn't."

"Then say it again, maybe you will be alone!" Harry snapped.

"Fine! I hope I don't see you JERKS ever again!" Kevin shouted rudely before turning around and stomped up the stairs in emotional anger. Harry shakes his head slowly and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Marv's Speech To Harry

Harry walked back into the kitchen and saw that Marv cleaned up the mess. The pizza that wasn't covered with Pepsi was in a plastic container on the counter. The others were thrown out, and the damp rags are in the sink. The table has been wiped down and the plates are also in the sink. Marv saw him.

"You were gone a while, what happened?" Marv asked as Harry shot him a dirty look and snarled.

"Oh shut up, Marv!" Harry snapped harshly at Marv. He sat down at the table, mumbling to himself quietly. Marv sighed and walked over to him. He sat down across from Harry.

"Did Kevin give you a hard time?"

Harry looked at Marv and sighed, "Yeah. Do you know what that kid had the NERVE to say? He rather be alone than with a couple of morons! Called us JERKS, and doesn't want to see us again _and_ wished we never adopted him." Marv sighed knowing that Kevin was just overtired, but noticed that Harry is taking it more seriously than him. Harry scoffed and shook his head, "Do you know all the horrible and degrading things he did to us, Marv? I don't know where to begin!"

"I know, but-" Marv started to say but Harry interrupted him full of emotional anger.

"Who needs the kid? We certainly don't!"

Marv sighed feeling some empathy towards his feelings.

"You do," Marv said after a moment of silence, reading the expression on his face. Harry looked at him in such surprise and confused.

"What?"

"You do," Marv repeated, more firmly.

"Oh that's absolutely insane!" Harry said in denial of his feelings, lashing out in anger. "Sometimes you can be such a pain in the ass."

"You need him, deep down and you know it," Marv said as Harry is trying not to look at him, in denial that he feels anything that includes affection and love towards Kevin ever since they adopted him. "Look, Harry… I get it. We have hard times being open with our feelings. But I think being parents means being vulnerable, and you and I are people who are really bad at being vulnerable."

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes, as light tears began to fill his eyes, knowing it was getting tougher to stay in denial of his feelings. Harry is trying to push down his pain and feelings away, but it wasn't easy right now, especially when Marv is telling him all these things.

"If you won't do this for you, then do it for Kevin. He lost his family in a plane crash, Harry," Marv explained to Harry who needed to hear this, whether he liked it or not. "Our experiences of losing loved ones is a lot different than his, but all in all, we do know what it's like to lose everything you ever cared about."

"Look Marv-" Harry tried to choke out but Marv cut him off short.

"Let me finish," Marv manages to say as Harry remained silent. "The only thing he has left is us. We took him in when he had no one else. We adopted him because we saw ourselves in his place. The least you can do is be there for him. Don't you think?"

Marv stood up and walked away from Harry. As soon as Marv left the room, Harry felt a wave of guilt hit him for getting mad at Kevin the way way he did. That Marv was right, he needs to be more open to his feelings, and more vulnerable. Kevin needs him, and Marv more than anything right now. Although, he had to admit it, he may need him too. Marv is right, they adopted Kevin because they saw their childhood within him. They could put themselves in his place very easily. Now, big tears began to roll down Harry's cheeks full of regret for all the times he scolded Kevin in the past couple months. The kid didn't need that kind of abuse, especially now.

Harry knew he and Marv hasn't been exposed to children enough to know how to care for them, be nice, gentle, use kind words, and to just be a friend to them. They grew up alone most of their childhood and learning things a child shouldn't need to know such as cursing, gambling and fighting. But, having to care for Kevin has opened both of them a new outlook on life, and to use it wisely. Kevin really did change their lives both physically and mentally forever. But old habits are hard to break, especially when you have someone like Marv always around.

Harry hated to admit that Marv can be more wiser than him, but in this case, he had to had to admit it. For Kevin's sake. Most of the time Marv can be such an idiot, but once and awhile he can be very helpful. Like tonight, for example. Harry now has a big question, " _What would my life be like without Kevin or Marv in it? Could I live without those two?_ "


	5. Chapter 5: Overslept!

Kevin is sitting on the bed, crying into the pillow until there no tears left, and fell asleep.

Harry finally stood up and went to check on Kevin. He walked up the stairs and mutters to himself. He peeked into the room, and saw that Kevin fell asleep, so he closed the door quietly and walked back downstairs.

He saw Marv in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Hey, how's the kid?" Marv asked. Harry sighed and sat down next to him.

"Asleep," Harry said flatly. Marv smiled small.

"Probably overtired."

Harry formed the tiniest of smiles and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Look Harry, the kid won't hold this grudge on you forever," Marv said noticing Harry's expression on his face. "You know kids, man. They easily forget things they're mad about within a day."

They both chuckled quietly.

"I'm sure by tomorrow, he'll be fine. He's just overtired and emotional. He's been through a terrible tragedy. But, he's still a knuckleheaded kid."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and scoffed.

"He's one hell of a kid, Marv."

Marv smiled and nodded, "He sure is, Harry."

They smiled at each other and Marv flicked on the TV with the controller.

* * *

Wind blows through the trees in front of the house. The wind blows a plastic Santa Claus down the sidewalk. It blows a red ribbon off a lamppost. It moves shutters on the window and swings a light in front of the door. It shakes a Santa Claus wreath on the door. A tree branch breaks and falls on some power lines, causing an electrical blackout. The lights go out in Kevin's house. The LED on a clock radio states 5:25 am before it goes out due to power failure.

* * *

The next day, Kevin slowly opens his eyes, feeling better than he did last night, with his emotional episodes. He stretched and sat up, he had real bad bed hair, and yawned as he rubbed his eyes. Kevin turned over to the nightstand and looked at the time, which read, **5:30 am.** Kevin sighed and looked outside. It was really bright and not a cloud in the sky. The sun was out, beaming rays of sunlight through the window. Kevin got confused, thinking it can't be 5:30 in the morning. It must be later than that. Kevin got of bed and walked over to the window. He sees a man walking on the sidewalk in front of the house.

"Excuse me!" Kevin calls put to him. The man stops and takes a moment to find out where the voice was coming from.

"Yeah?" the man replied looking up at Kevin.

"What time is it?" Kevin asked.

The man looked at him confused and checked his watch.

"It's just about 7:30, why?"

Kevin's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open in such shock. Their plane leaves in an hour and it takes them about 45 minutes to get to the airport. Kevin screamed and shut the window of the room. He darted downstairs from the third floor and busted into Harry's room. He ran over and shook Harry fast.

"Harry, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Kevin shouted historically.

Harry snapped out of his sleep, startled by Kevin's yelling at this hour in the morning. Harry groaned and sat up, still tired. He faced Kevin, very annoyed that Kevin woke him up early in the morning.

"Jesus kid, do you know what time it is?!" Harry snapped at Kevin who didn't care in the least. Harry looked at the time and it read, **5:30 am.** He looked back at Kevin mumbling to himself quietly. "It's 5:30 in the morning! You better have a good reason for waking me up!"

"It's not 5:30, Harry!" Kevin said scared that they were going to miss their flight. "It's actually 7:30! The power must've gone out last night or something! We have to be on the plane in an hour!"

"That's nice, go back to sleep," Harry said falling back to sleep again. After a moment, it was like a red flag went off in his head, putting the pieces together. His eyes snapped open and jumped out of his bed in a state of panic. "Oh the goddamn weather! Don't just stand there, kid! Go! Hurry up!"

"Yes sir!" Kevin said also panicking, immediately running out of the bedroom to go get his suitcase, his carry on bag and get changed.

Harry ran out of his room, mumbling in such anger, and busted into Marv's room. He opened the curtains, walked over and ripped the blankets off Marv's bed. Marv shrieked because of the direct sunlight that hit his eyes. He put his hands on his eyes and rubbed them.

"What the hell, Harry!" Marv said angrily.

"Oh quit being a little baby! Get up!" Harry scolded him. "The power went out last night, we slept in! We have to be on the damn plane in just under an hour!"

Marv's eyes snapped open and jumped of his bed, "Are you kidding me right now?! You aren't lyin' to me, aren't ya, because if this is one of your pranks-"

Harry rolled his eyes, "No I ain't kidding, Marv! Get going! Move it!"

"Alright!" Marv said pulling down his pants to get changed but Harry covered his eyes and turned around.

"Dammit, Marv! What's wrong with you?!" Harry yelled, annoyed. "Do you THINK I want to watch you get changed?!"

Harry mumbled to himself as he left his room and shut the door, firmly. It was not a slam, a firm shut of the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Overslept Pt 2!

Kevin finished changing into his clothes and grabbed his carry on bag plus his suitcase. He ran out of his room and shuts the door behind him.

"I'M READY!" Kevin shouts on top of his lungs. "LET'S GO!"

Marv finally emerges from his room fully dressed and got his stuff too. He looks at Kevin who has his carry on bag on his shoulder and suitcase in another.

"Kid, you don't have to shout," Marv said rubbing his ears. "You could've busted my eardrums!"

"I'm sorry, but we have to hurry!" Kevin said in a panic running down the stairs to get his coat and shoes on. Marv rolled his eyes and scoffed. He walks over to Harry's door and before he had a chance to knock, Harry opens it and Marv's face gets slammed by the door.

"Ow!" Marv said rubbing his nose that got busted by the door. Harry sighed annoyed. "Will you watch it?!"

"Look you idiot, I didn't see you there!" Harry snapped at him. "What kind of moron stands in front of a door when it's clearly being opened?! Jesus!"

Harry pushed passed Marv quickly, with his suitcase and bag mumbling in anger. Marv rolls his eyes and sighed annoyed. They both walk down the stairs and sees that Kevin is fully dressed, with his coat and shoes on, holding his suitcase and carry on.

"What's the hold up, we're going to miss the plane!" Kevin said panicking.

"Kid, will you just go wait by the car?" Harry replied with a scoff. "We'll be out there soon!"

"But it's cold outside!" Kevin complained. "Why don't you give me the keys and I'll wait inside the car!"

Harry scoffed, "Fine. Get the keys! Go!"

Kevin nodded and ran off to the closet to get the keys that were in a box on the floor. Harry and Marv are quickly putting on their coat and shoes. Kevin ran back and bolted outside, slamming the door behind him. Harry finished putting on his scarf, and turned to Marv who is putting on his coat.

"Marv, you ain't a sloth, move it!" Harry snapped again.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Marv replied zipping up his coat zipper and grabbed his stuff. Harry shut off the lights and grabbed the key to lock up the house. Harry opened the door and Marv ran passed him. Harry rolled his eyes, watching him run to the car. He locked up and walked quickly to the car.

Marv opened the passenger side and jumped in. Harry ran around the car and jumped in the driver's side. He immediately started the car and drove off. Once they got on the road, Marv looked at his watch and sighed worried.

"There's no way we are going to make the plane, Harry!" Marv said worriedly. Harry rolled his eyes. "It leaves in 40 minutes!"

"Will you shut up!" Harry snapped harshly at Marv continuing to drive at a fast pace. "Don't you think I know that?! Start thinkin' positive! Sheesh!"

"You be positive!" Marv snapped back. "I'm being realistic!"

Harry and Marv started bickering back and forth, as Kevin sighed and looked out the window with light tears in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," Kevin said quietly unknown to the two men in the front seats of the car. It's definitely been really hard losing his family, but things are slowly improving since the orphanage. But around around the holidays, it brings back a lot of emotional problems he had to deal with in the past. Especially this being his first Christmas without his family. Having all these problems coming back, it's been harder to keep it from his adoptive parents. He didn't want to worry them, so Kevin's doing the best he can to make himself better. But it's getting harder everyday during the holiday season. He knows he has to, for Harry and Marv's sake. They are trying to do the best the can as parents, and the last thing he wants to do is ruin this vacation. Everything since the start. "I love you all, and I miss you all so much."


	7. Chapter 7: Arrived At The Airport

Harry, Marv and Kevin are running through the airport terminal towards the gate from which their plane is departing, so it seems to be.

"Hold the plane!" yells Marv in panic. They run to the gate, and stop to catch their breaths.

"Did we miss the flight?" Harry demands, a little harsher than he indented.

The flight attendant smiles small, " just made it. The plane is having some technical problems, so it'll be a 5 minute delay. Take wherever there's a free seat."

They nodded and went to find a seat in the waiting room. Kevin sat down and picked up a magazine to read, to take his mind off his troubles. After a minute, Harry and Marv stood up.

"Hey kid, we are going to use the bathroom," Harry said as Kevin nodded. "Do you need to go?"

Kevin shook his head, "No, I'm good. I'll just wait here."

The men nodded and walked to the bathroom down the main hallway. After Kevin knew that Harry and Marv weren't there, he started quietly sobbing to himself. He really missed his family, especially now. He just wished they were here, and wondered if the pain will ever go away of losing them. A moment has passed and an announcement came on the speakers around the airport.

" _ **Boarding the flight to London, England. We are sorry for the delay, but the plane had technical issues. We are now boarding the flight to London, England."**_

Kevin stood up and saw a massive crowd of people walking quickly to stand in line to board the plane. He looked around but he couldn't find Harry and Marv anywhere. It was too crowded with people, half was the people boarding the plane, and the others were either friends and family, or waiting for a different plane. Kevin knew he didn't want to mess up another trip so he sat down to wait for Harry and Marv to get him. That way he won't cause any more trouble.

* * *

Harry and Marv ran out of the bathroom and saw the massive crowd of people. They couldn't even see Kevin.

"Oh great, let's hope Kevin isn't stuck in this hell," Harry muttered annoyed. Marv nods in agreement.

They walked over to the crowd to get in line. They look around and can't find Kevin anywhere. They sighed getting a little worried until Marv noticed a kid that had the exact same coat and hat on, and relatively the same size. From the distance, it looked like Kevin was about to board the plane. Marv tapped Harry's shoulder.

"What?" Harry asked.

Marv pointed to the kid ahead of them, "There he is."

Harry saw the kid boarding the plane that looked exactly like Kevin from behind. Harry scoffed and smiled small.

"Jeez, that kid never listens does he?"

Marv chuckled, "No, he doesn't."

They smiled as they moved forward in line, about to be boarded.

* * *

Kevin looked around again and didn't see Harry or Marv anywhere.

"Guys?" Kevin called as he wandered through the terminal. He walked to the men's bathroom down the hall and opened the door. "Hello? Harry? Marv? You guys still in here?"

No answer. Then Kevin hears the announcement on the speakers.

" _ **Last call for the 8:30 flight to London, England. This is the last warning call for the 8:30 flight."**_

Kevin's eyes widened and eyebrows rose quickly. He ran back towards the gate, and saw that Harry and Marv behind the gate, walking down the hall to board the plane. Kevin ran as fast as he could, but it was too late. The attendant closed the door quietly and locked it.

"Wait!" Kevin yelled as he stopped in front of the gate.

"Yes sir?" The attendant asked the kid.

"I need to get on this flight!" Kevin replied in panic.

"I'm sorry sir, but all the seats are taken," The attendant said apologetically. "The plane will be departing any time now. It's impossible to get you a seat, I'm afraid. There's nothing I can do, unless you take a later flight."

Kevin just stared at her in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. He just screwed up another vacation, once again. Another thought entered his mind, why would Harry and Marv leave him behind? Did they just abandon him because they took what he said about not wanting to see them ever again, seriously? It was the heat of the moment, he couldn't lose more people he cared about. Kevin just lost his whole family, he can't afford to lose more. Why would Harry and Marv do this to him? After everything he's been through, they just leave him after a few months? Kevin knew he was being difficult lately, but to abandon him because of it?

Kevin started to swell with light tears, but unnoticed by the attendant.

"No…" Kevin said quietly to himself trying so hard to hold back his tears.

"Um sir, if you'd like, I can put you on the next flight," The attendant said, breaking the silence.

Kevin looked up and considered it, but if they really did abandon him, why would he go all the way out to London just to get rejected? Kevin knew he couldn't handle that kind of hurt. All that pain of losing his family came rushing back in the moment, and it was almost impossible to act casual.

"No, that's OK," Kevin responded quietly. He turned around and walked back towards the front of the airport to call a cab. He started quietly sobbing to himself, trying not to stand out to everyone around him.


	8. Chapter 8: Kevin's Not On The Airplane!

The stewardess takes Marv and Harry's coats, which annoyed them because they aren't used to being treated with this kind of respect and kindness, except for Kevin, once and awhile. They sit down at their seats and Marv chuckled, relieved.

"We made it," Marv said with a sigh of relief. "Do you believe it?

"Hell, I can't even believe we rushed that fast," Harry said as they both chuckled. "It seems like a few minutes ago that the kid was trying to get me up."

* * *

Kevin reached the front of the airport and walked outside to find a cab somewhere in the parking lot.

* * *

The plane takes off from the runway.

* * *

Kevin sees a cab and runs to it as quickly as he can, waving his hand over his head.

"Excuse me, wait!" Kevin yelled running towards the cab.

* * *

The plane flies away into the sky.

* * *

Kevin runs to the cab and jumps in. He grabs his Dad's credit card that hasn't been cancelled and shows the driver.

"Do you take credit?" Kevin asked. The driver turns around and smiles.

"Where to kid?"

Kevin gives the address as the cab pulls out and drives onto the road that leads to the highway.

* * *

Later that night, Marv started to drift asleep. His head began to lean towards Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around and shoves Marv to wake him up.

"Marv, keep your damn head away from my shoulder!" Harry snapped quietly. Marv rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Sorry."

There was a moment of silence before Harry spoke up, "I can't shake off this strange feeling we are forgetting something important."

Marv shook his head, "You feel that way because we left in a hurry. We took care of everything, believe me, we did."

Harry frowned and scoffed, "The last time I believed you, we discovered you forgot to buy the voltage adapter, and I don't want to sit here and tell you everything you messed up!""

Marv rolled his eyes and sighed annoyed.

"Did you turn off the coffee?" Harry asked.

"No, you did."

"I did?" Harry replied, confused for a moment and then he remembered. "Oh. Um, did you lock up?"

"Yes but-"

"Did you close the garage?"

Marv sat there in silence and spoke up after a moment, "I forgot to close the garage."

"You moron!" Harry said quietly enough so they won't draw attention to themselves. "That's why I never leave you in charge of anything! Forgetting to close the garage… jesus. I wouldn't be surprised if the house was robbed."

"Harry, aren't you overreacting?" Marv said as Harry shot him a dirty look. "I mean, we aren't going to be gone long, and-"

"No I'm not, Marv!" Harry said firmly, interrupting Marv in mid sentence. "We used to be ex-cons, and I know how these guys operate. It's Christmas, the most popular holiday season. Most people are visiting families, and what's a better time than any to knock up a few houses? These guys swipe whatever's in plain sight, Marv. It doesn't exactly take a mind-genius to figure that out. Isn't that right, kid-"

Harry looks at the seat in front of him and the kid turns around confused.

"Do I know you?" the small boy asks.

Harry and Marv's eyes bug out of their heads, with their eyebrows raised, and mouths hanging open. That's not Kevin. If he's not here, then he's back at the airport. They left Kevin behind.

"If he's not Kevin-" Marv started completely shocked, unable to process this information at all.

"We left him at the airport!" Harry exclaimed before smacking his arm over and over again. "You ass! How could you tell me that was Kevin?! How dumb can you be?!"

"Hey, hey, calm down will ya!" Marv said as Harry stopped hitting his arm. "You thought the kid was Kevin too! This is as much your fault as it is mine!"

Harry sighed and moaned into his hands completely shocked and could barely comprehend this. He released his hands from his face and leaned back on the seat.

"I can't believe we did this," Harry said worried for Kevin, not wanting to believe they left him behind. "How could we not have noticed this sooner… we are on our way to London and the kid is still in Chicago."


	9. Chapter 9: Alone At Home, Again

Kevin is inside his house sitting on the living room couch crying the last of his tears. He's alone, once again. Abandoned by the two people he actually thought in their own way cared about him enough to adopt him. Apparently not, did they just adopt him just because they were feeling sorry for him? Did they not care or even love him at all? Ton to think of it, Kevin can't think of a single time that either one actually said they loved him, other than a few times in the beginning, maybe because they were supposed to say that. After all, Harry and Marv did ditch Kevin at the airport. Could Kevin trust them now, after this? They were ex-convicts, by the way. Who knows what they were planning.

Kevin sat there in silence, not having the energy to cry anymore. Although, it could be just an accident, like what his family did a few years ago. They could still care for him, and maybe they were worrying about him at this very moment. But, the chances of that being true in Kevin's mind, was small.

Kevin shook his head slowly, knowing he can't let his emotional problems come rushing back, and ruin his Christmas. So, he had to snap out of it and make the best of what he had here. Kevin stood up to go find a gangster movie to watch, to take his mind of his troubles.

* * *

Back on the plane, Harry is just sitting there in utter shock as the flight attendant walked over to them and spoke to them kindly, "The captain's doing all he can, but your phones are still out of order."

Harry turned around and gave the attendant a cold glare, "Now you listen here lady-"

Marv interrupts Harry because his emotional anger was guiding his thinking. Marv smiled at the attendant to simmer the tension between the three of them.

"Ok, thanks."

The attendant forced a smile back, feeling quite uneasy and walked away down the narrow hall in between the seats of the plane.

Harry turned to Marv in anger, "How could we do this? We forgot him. We forgot the kid, Marv!"

"Harry, relax man. As soon as we land, we'll call him. I'm sure everything's ok. He survived without his whole family twice, and made crazy houses with all sorts of traps. I wouldn't worry, Kevin's a tough and strong kid."

Harry rolled his eyes and scoffed, worried, leaning back in his seat taking some breaths.

"Who's worrying?" Harry snapped at Marv who rolled his eyes knowing that he'd be in denial of his feelings again. "You think I'm worrying, do ya? Well, Mr. Smartypants, I hate to break the news to ya, but I ain't worrying!"

There was a moment of silence until Harry spoke up again, "Alright, maybe I am, but just a smidgen! That's all Marv!"

"Ok, ok, sheesh."

There was a moment of silence until Harry spoke up again, "Oh my god… the kid must think we abandoned him."

"What? Harry, come on-" Marv said trying to reason with him but Harry cut him off, mid-sentence.

"Look at the facts Marv, Kevin threw a spaz about not wanting to see us again," Harry began to explain to Marv, panicking even more as he spoke each word. "Then we get on a plane without him! He probably thinks we ditched him because he's been giving us a hard time with his emotional problems!"

Marv sighed beginning to worry about the kid as well. He watched as Harry leaned back in his seat, with an anxious expression. Marv glanced around the room and other passages casually looked in their direction. He gulped and leaned back on his seat as well.

"I'm sure he's fine…" Marv said trying to remain calm because they are on a plane. "He wouldn't think that… would he Harry?"

"I don't know what the kid's thinkin', Marv. I don't know. Let's just pray he's not."

* * *

After the gangster movie, Kevin fell asleep on the singular sofa.

A van pulls up in front of Kevin's house, then backs into the driveway. Kevin hears the car door slam shut, and this wakes him up. Two men walk to the front of the house. Kevin sees them go by the living room window. They try to enter the house through the front door. Kevin runs through his house turning on all the lights. The men try to open the door with crowbars. Kevin turns on the front hall light. This scares the men and they run away.

Kevin runs to his room and slams the door shut. He runs to his bed and hides under the covers, beginning to sob severely, scared to death. All of these emotions were spiralling in his head like a tornado. It was terrible. Kevin wished he had his family back, but he knows he can't bring them back. His whole body began to shake, moving his bed side by side, clutching onto his blankets tightly. He removed his head from under the blankets and took a breath.

Through severe tears Kevin managed to choke up some words, "E-even though... you guys l-left me… I-I s-still miss you… a-alot…" Kevin took a moment to try and call himself down. "I-I know I-It's all my fault… you t-two left…" Kevin cried for a moment before continuing, "But if y-you both come h-home, I-I promise I-I won't be difficult a-anymore." Kevin thought of the worst case scenario and bawled loudly with heavy tears streaming down his face. His eyes and face were red and puffy. "I-I don't care i-If you don't w-wanna see me again…" Kevin screamed in tears in horror of the nightmare thought in his mind. "J-Just don't d-die on the p-p-plane…"

Kevin started crying again, burying his face into his hands and mumbled, "I-I don't wanna be alone…" He cried harder and wailed silently. "I-I want everyone back…"


	10. Chapter 10: Harry and Marv in London

Harry and Marv are running through the London airport terminal. They finally found a pay phone. A English woman is talking on the phone.

"Excuse me lady, I need to use the phone," Harry said getting the woman's attention.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm using the phone, you are going to have to wait," the English woman said before going back on the phone.

This made Harry and Marv very annoyed.

"Look, we don't care, this is an emergency!" Marv intervened in worry and annoyment.

The woman rolls her eyes and sighs, "Alright, I'll be done in a minute."

She goes back on the phone. Harry got so steamed from this woman's rude ignorance of their emergency, so he snatches the phone from her and hangs it up. This made her gasp shocked.

"I said this is an emergency!" Harry snapped at her more harshly than he intended. But that's ex-convicts for ya.

"Well!" the woman said rudely before stomping away.

Harry and Marv look at each other and roll their eyes.

"Women," Marv mutters under his breath. "I'll never understand them."

"No one understands them Marv," Harry said as he began dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Marv asked curiously.

Harry looked at Marv annoyed and snapped, "Who do you think I'm calling? The police! Use your head Marv!"

Marv rolled his eyes but knew that Harry is worried about Kevin, and he was too. There's going to be some snapping and rudeness, but that makes sense.

Back in Chicago, a policewoman is working at her desk when her phone rings She picks it up and says, "Village Police Department."

Harry sighed and spoke, "Look, I'm calling from London and--"

The policewoman gets a piece of paper and pen and says, "Name please."

Harry gets impatient and upset.

"Harry Lime--"

Marv interrupts and speaks into the phone, "And Marv Merchants!"

Harry shoots Marv a cold glare before going back on the phone, "Look lady, I am calling from London. We left our son behind, and we assume he's back at home. I don't care what you say, or what has to happen, but we want someone to go over there and make sure he's ok, alright?"

"You want us to go by your house just to check on him?" answers the policewoman, surprised by the so called "emergency".

Harry rolls his eyes and snaps, "Isn't that what I just said?! We want someone to go over there and check on him! Can you or can you not do that?!"

"Okay, we'll send a policeman over to your house to check up on your son."

A policeman is standing outside the front door of their house in Chicago. He rings the doorbell, but there is no answer. He rings it again. Still no answer. the policeman looks in through the windows and everything seemed to be fine. "There's no one home. The house looks secure," says the policeman. The policeman turns and walks away.

Harry turned around to find that Marv was over at the counter. He rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"Can't you just reserve a seat, bump someone off?" Marv asked with panic and worry in his voice.

The ticket woman replies, "Sorry, there's no way I can do that."

Marv rolls his eyes annoyed, "Can't you just ask someone saying it's an emergency?"

"I can't do that."

Harry walks over to Marv and sighs, "They are sending someone over to check on Kevin."

Marv takes a huge deep breath, "That's a relief. Everything here is booked."

Harry's eyes snapped open grew very angry, "What?!"

Marv got startled and takes a moment to compose himself. He glanced over at the woman who looked very uncomfortable. He looked around seeing people looking at them.

"Harry, calm down. You are attracting attention."

"Don't tell me what to do, Marv!" Harry snapped. He looked over at a man who was staring. "What are you staring at, huh? Go bother someone else!"

The man sighs and walks away, nervously. Harry turns back and faces Marv and lowers his voice, "There's no plane to Chicago?"

Marv shakes his head, "No. Nothing to Chicago, Nashville, New York, you name it. Everything's gone."

Harry turns and faces the woman, "What about a private plane?"

"No, we don't do that."

"The only booking they have is Saturday morning," Marv explains.

"What?! Are you kidding, Marv, that's 4 days away! I'm not sure if the kid can be handle being alone that long! Especially in the state that he's been in for weeks!"

Marv sighs feeling exactly the same as Harry. How can an emotionally challenged child who lost his family, handle that many days alone? In that period of time, he could be thinking many things and doing just about anything to get himself into trouble or worse.

"I know Harry. Look, you're exhausted, I'm exhausted. There's nothing more we can do here so I say we check in at the hotel, and we can contact the police again and they can notify us."

Harry scoffed and raised his voice, "We have to get on an airplane, Marv! The kid is in a really bad place right now and without anyone there to take care of him, he may go into a state of depression, or something even worse! Hell, Kevin probably thinks we've abandoned him by now!"

"I assure you we are doing everything we can," the blonde woman agent intervened seeing how stressed out both of the parents are from the looks on their faces. "If you want to stay at the airport, we may be able to get you both on standby. There is a possibility that seats may open up."

Harry and Marv sigh and exchange glances, calming down from their blow ups.

"What do you think?" Marv questioned.

"Yeah, we'll stay," Harry replied.


End file.
